


The Canned Woman

by Eschat0n



Category: Brigador (Video Game)
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschat0n/pseuds/Eschat0n
Summary: There are Pilots in Brigador, each having accepted the open contract issued by the Solo Nobre Concern to subvert the colony of Solo Nobre.





	The Canned Woman

The Canned Woman  
  
An escaped Voltan matriarch. The male physique lends itself to warrior service, with lifespans insufficient to support relationship-based power hierarchies - their interactions are never more than violent and transactional. Only the females of these tribes survive long enough to add an additional patina of cunning on their resumés.  
  
The Canned Woman - whose namesake facial covering's metal is thought to be indicative of wealth among her people - is a paragon of the type. Apparently left Volta "riding" the nutrient pipeline's internal service infrastructure, seeking access to "the sky pipelines." She desires to return this fabled wealth to her clanmates. There are numerous Cultural Narrative Artifacts circulating about The Canned Woman, (some including the Precursor's divine aid), but her ability to kill and use people is entirely verified.  
  
Contracts should be issued sparingly; the stipulations of the arrangement are obviously limited by her naiveté.  
  
  
\- Beynder


End file.
